Note Passing
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: High School! Roger and Maureen pass notes during class. One Shot but continued from the First Day fic


Roger wondered the halls of the school, attempting to get to his seventh period class, math. A subject he hated and failed his Sophomore year so here he was taking it again in his Junior year, which to him was terrible. He looked at the room numbers but stopped when he saw Maureen walk into a classroom.

Low and behold, it was the classroom he need. _Score! A class with Maureen! _He thought, smiling wide. He dropped the smiled and waltzed into the room, taking a seat behind Maureen.

The brunette looked up at Roger when he entered and only smiled, happy to see him again, however she was going play hard to get, which was easier said then done. The wannabe rocker stared at the back of the diva's hair as the teacher came in.

"Afternoon class, I'll be your math teacher for this year. I'm Mrs. Adamson. I'm just going to go over some classroom rules and procedures, ya know, the usual start of the year criteria." She said, passing out some papers as she spoke to them.

Roger tuned her out, opening his binder before pulling out a black pen. He scribbled something on a piece of paper then took it from the rings that held it in and folded it, passing it up to Maureen, lightly hitting her side.

Maureen's attention turned over to her side, taking the note. She brought it into her lap and unfolded it to see Roger's writing, 'How's the classes babe? And what's your next class?' The note read. Smirking, she grabbed her pen and wrote out a response before passing it back to him, letting her attention float back to Mrs. Adamson.

Taking the note back, he opened it, smiling at her words, 'Great, I guess. What about yours and I have Athletics next, basketball mainly. What exactly is your next class, Davis?' He was slightly surprised she was in sports but then again, she had the body of a Goddess. Writing down a reply, he passed it back.

'You play sports? I don't have a class.' The note read. Smirking, she wrote back and handed it to the boy.

'Yeah, I do. I have to if I want to sing and act on top of keep my body hot and in shape for certain eyes.' She wrote back.

Roger smirked, smiling a bit. _That's for damn sure._ He thought, their little note writing session continuing even as they were assigned home work for that evening, both attempting to get to know each other. When the bell rang, he got up and left with Maureen seeing as how she was half way at the door. He took that moment to look at her lower body, smirking.

"You're quick to leave." He said, falling into step beside her.

The brunette looked up at him and smirked. "Yeah, I gotta get changed and stretch." She explained.

"How about you skip and hang out with me?" He asked, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, I would love to but can't. Wouldn't want to make me get into trouble, now would you?" She questioned, batting her eyelashes at him, sweetly.

"Guess not." He mumbled, smirking, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course. Bye Roger." She said, blowing him a kiss before rushing off to the gym knowing she couldn't skip basketball, word would get around to her father, as it always did and she would be in trouble.

Roger watched as Maureen rushed off. He could only watch till she was out of sight knowing there was something he liked about Maureen even though he had just met her.

Over the next few weeks, all Maureen could seem to think about was Roger. She always looked forward to math class, for once but only because he was there. They would start up passing notes, talking about their days; plans, talk about meeting up or whatever else just came to mind.

Today was like no other, Maureen started sitting further in the back of the class with Roger so they didn't get caught passing notes or snickering to each other though on rare occasions, the brunette would let out a giggle and have to make something up to tell the teacher because she always got caught.

Roger took out a piece of paper and jotted down a note before passing it up to Maureen, whom took it eagerly, a question on it that he was dieing to the know the answer to.

'Maureen, do you want to be my girlfriend?' Was written in neat handwriting. It was safe to say that she was slightly shocked by the question and had been waiting for it but now that it was here, she didn't know what to say.

A smile crossed her lips as she wrote her reply and passed it back, Roger taking it, his nerves going crazy. He opened it and smiled at the words, 'Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend.' He could only smile, writing down the work assignment before continuing passing notes with his girlfriend.

-Fin.

Okay, so if you noticed, I did NOT go through each and ever single note that was passed between them. If I did that, goodness this fic would have taken forever and I would have gotten bored and also, I figured that was the best way to end the fic. Oh and I posted this as a one shot fic because if I knew it was a chapter fic, I would NEVER update it because I have a SHORT attention span. Sorry.


End file.
